Everybody Talks
by Iris Tso
Summary: Dipper Pines turns sixteen and finally begins to make a move on a nineteen year old Wendy. Meanwhile Mabel is trying to sort out her feelings and thoughts while fending off an extremely aggressive and angry Pacifica Northwest.
1. Prolouge

**AN: **Greetings everyone. This will be my first Gravity Falls fanfiction. As it is I really would like any feedback positive or negative. It has been a while since I've written anything and since I just got my new laptop it shouldn't be the last.

**I do not own Gravity Falls, Disney does. (Rich bastards) I also don't own the song _Everybody Talks._** **That would be the Neon Trees.**

Do not forget to read and review. The sheer amount of favorites and author favorites to my stories has me shaking in sheer joy. Especially my idol **metalchickcrisis**, I really hope she doesn't mind me calling her my idol when our works can not even began to compare. Enough ranting if you have any questions ask them in the reviews until I get something else uploaded or just PM me.

* * *

"THE ROAD! GET ON THE ROAD MABEL! IF YOU DON'T," At this point a deep breath was inhaled, "WE ARE GOING TO DIE!"

"_Toniiiiiiiiiightttttttt weeeeeeee are yooounnnngg-" _

'_This is it? Really? This is how I end my life? Sixteen years old, never been kissed, still haven't confessed to the girl of my dreams, and listening to the most overplayed song ever? And I'm almost certain that each of those has broken some kind of teenage/man rule!'_

These were the only thoughts going through a sixteen year old Dipper's head as he clutched to his seatbelt as hard as his hands would allow, as if by some miracle it would save him and abort all of this. All of a sudden the car lurched forwards and Dipper let out a yell as his head jerked forward. It was at this point that one Mabel Pines realized what was going on, and the effect that her driving was having on the other occupant in the car. Muttering a small 'oops' Mabel directed the car back onto the road and turned to smile at Dipper who was clutching at his chest.

Both of them locked eyes and Mabel began to laugh hysterically. Dipper on the other hand looked as if Death had come for him, grabbed his arm only to say, 'Oh, you're the wrong guy.' He checked out his reflection in the side mirror only to see that these thoughts were directly etched on his face. His eyes were wide and te-(Sweat! Men DO NOT CRY!)… sweat had formed at the corner of his eyes, his cheeks were red and puffy, and his hand was positioned over his chest in such a way that it looked as if he would start praying to be saved at any moment. All in all he had to admit he looked pretty silly. As a smile cracked his face Mabel only laughed louder.

Dipper let out a long drawn out sigh if this was only the first hour. Just imagine the rest of the trip.

**Second Hour**

"Arggh!"

"I told you not to get the 62 oz.!" Dipper yelled at Mabel, "We don't have the time to make a pit-stop if we want to get there before the night!"

"But Dipper I really have to go!" Mabel yelled back, "NOW!" she forced with her face scrunched up in pain.

"There isn't anywhere in miles! I told you to go back at the gas station."

"But their bathroom was _really _dirty."

"Well the only place is the trees and that's only if you really want t-"

"PULL OVER!"

**Third Hour **

"Hey Dipper let's sing a song!"

"What song?" At this a wicked smile crossed the older twin's face and Dipper began to feel a bit uneasy.

_**Music Start**_

"_Hey baby won't you look my way, I can be your new addiction." _Mabel began with a grin.

"_Hey baby what you got to say, all you're giving me is fiction." _Dipper sung the next part in perfect timing with the song.

"_I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time." _

"_I find out that everybody talks, everybody talks, everybody talks." _

"_It started with a whisper!" _

"_And that was when I kissed her! And then she made my lips hurt!" _

"_I could hear the chit-chat!"_

"_Take me to your love shack!" _

"_Mama's always gotta back track!" _

"_When everybody talks!" _Dipper and Mabel sung in perfect harmony.

"_Hey honey you could be my drug, you could be my new prescription." _Dipper started.

"_Too much could be an overdose, all this trash talk make me itchin'_." Mabel sung while pretending to scratch herself.

"_Oh my, my shit, everybody talks, everybody talks, everybody talks, too much…" _

"_It started with a whisper!" _

"_And that was when I kissed her! And then she made my lips hurt!" _

"_I could hear the chit-chat!" _

"_Take me to your love shack!" _

_Mama's always gotta back track!" _

"_When everybody talks back!" _The two teens finished.

"_Never thought I'd live _to_ see the day. When everybody's words got in the way." _Mabel hummed.

_***Insert Awesome Air Guitar Solo* **_

"_Hey sugar, show me all your love. All you're giving me is friction." _Dipper sung his thoughts drifting to Wendy, _"Hey sugar what you gotta say?" _

"_It started with a whisper!" _Mabel yelled snapping Dipper out of his thoughts.

"_And that was when I kissed her! And then she made my lips hurt!" _Dipper sung back thinking about Wendy once again.

"_I could hear the chit-chat!" _

"_Take me to your love shack!" _

"_Mama's always gotta back track!" _

"_When everybody talks back!" _The twins finished once again.

"_Everybody talks, everybody talks, everybody talks, everybody talks, everybody talks, everybody talks… back." _

"_It started with a whisper!" _

"_And that was when I kissed her!" _

"_Everybody talks, everybody talks… back!" _The twins finished for the final time.

"That was great Dipper we should do it again sometime!"

"Not anytime soon though. My throat is dry."

**Final Hour **

"We're finally here." Dipper murmured as he stopped the car. He leaned over and shook Mabel gently, "Hey. Wake up. We're here."

Mabel opened her eyes and closed them again five seconds later. Dipper rolled his eyes and slumped back against his seat, because although he'd never admit it, the ride from California to Oregon was long and tiring. He walked over to Mabel's side of the car and pulled her out and carried her to Grunkle Stan's front door.

_**Thunk! Thunk! Thunk! **_

Was the sound his foot made against the door as he kicked it. He could hear shuffling going on inside of the old store and let a small smile grace his features. Then he took a step a back as the door flew open and he was hit with a bright light from inside. Eyes squinting Dipper looked into the light and tried to identify the person who had opened the door, although he was pretty sure he knew who it was without even seeing their face.

"Ok! What's the big idea knocking on my door in the middle of the ni-" Yep. Grunkle Stan.

"Grunkle Stan." Dipper said cutting off the older man.

"Dipper and Mabel… Good God! I was about to send someone to look for you guys! You were supposed to be here two hours ago!" Stan looked as if he had more to say, but upon observing the young man with his sister asleep in his arms he seemed to think better of it, "To bed both of you. We'll talk in the morning. I got to go call your parents. They were worried well your dad was, your mom said that you'd probably just stopped to get something to eat or something."

Nodding his head the younger boy headed up the stairs almost mechanically. When he reached his sister and his room he set her down in her bed gently and went and flopped down in his. He stared at the ceiling for a few minutes as he willed sleep to overcome him. It made no sense while his body was definitely tired he felt as if energy was just coursing throughout his body. Breathing slowing, eyes closing Dipper missed Grunkle Stan coming in and cutting off all the lights. Sleep overcame the younger male quickly. If it hadn't he might have noticed the shadowy figure outside his window.

"Dipper..."


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **No. No. NO. NO. NO! I don't own crap! But a freaking Pokemon game!

**A/N: **Yo. I'm back. Now to be honest I do think that this chapter sucks. Big time. Even though it sucks I want to thank everyone who reviewed, faved, and put this story on their alert list. It makes me actually feel good to think you guys like me! Now on to the story. I want you guys to tell me what you think about this version of Wendy. I know she seems... Angry... but there's a reason and I want you guys to tell me what you think about her. If you want any info on my story, or perhaps you simply have some sort of request just pm me. Thanks!

* * *

"_Sorry about that, but I told you, I absolutely __**CANNOT **__dance." Upon hearing this, the boy's partner simply gave him a humorous smirk in return._

"_Don't worry about it, dork. Just put your hand on my waist— hey, not that low." With a small nervous laugh the younger boy re-positioned his hands higher on his partner's waist causing her to let out a small giggle, "Yeah, just like that. Now follow my lead, and don't try to do anything too fancy. I don't like having people step all over my feet." As the older teen grabbed her partner's hand she began to dance slowly, moving to an invisible beat that only she could hear. A one, two, three, and a one, two..._

_It was a rather beautiful night, the stars in the sky could be seen flickering to life, and the glow of the moon painted everything underneath a radiant silver white, and yet it all paled in comparison to the natural glow that Wendy Corduroy gave off. It was sickening to a certain degree. Here was someone who climbed trees with one hand, destroyed boy's hearts with the other, and yet remained so… pure. How could someone related to the town's strongest man and so tough in her own right be so… soft? Gentle? Caring? This was certainly some kind of mystic ability that women possessed as a whole, and yet… No one else had ever made him feel like this. It was, it was… was… ugh… too much thinking not enough dancing. _

"_So…" Dipper started awkwardly, trying to steer his thoughts elsewhere, "What have you been up to?" Really! Is that the best you can do! God she must think I sound so lame right now._

_Wendy let out a small laugh, Dipper was a nervous wreck and she knew it! But then again, of course she knew it, since it was primarily her fault after all. Sweating palms, a heavy beating heart, and being within this a close proximity was probably wearing on Dipper's self-control and thinking process._

"_Nothing much, just working for Stan and doing some odd jobs here and there. Oh, me and Robbie broke up a couple of weeks ago." _

"_It's Robbie and I, but, seriously!? That's awesome! I-I mean, too bad." Rolling her eyes Wendy simply smirked again. No matter how much Dipper tried to pretend he didn't care, Wendy knew that he really did. It must have been hard seeing Robbie and her together all the time, but enough with these thoughts that's for a later chapter. _

"_Oh, what's this? The dork has gained some muscle. What? Have you been working out on the jungle gym or something?" Wendy asked changing the subject, as she worked her fingers over Dipper's arms and chest making sure that she did it slowly to prolong the boy's 'torture'. _

"_Yeah, I've been working out a bit, and I've learned," It was at this point that Dipper's face flushed a deep cherry red as he stuttered, "t-t-things…" _

"_Really?" Wendy whispered in Dipper's ear as she ran a finger down his chest, causing an involuntary shiver to run down his spine and his knees to buckle, "You mind showing me some of these things that you've learned? If you do—I can show you some of the things that I've learned." _

_At this point the younger teen's throat went as dry as the Sahara Desert… in the summer. He tried to force something from his lips, anything from his lips, but nothing would come out, and instead the results left him looking like a gaping fish. Clearing his throat Dipper tried once again to speak only to be silenced when Wendy rested her index finger over his lips in a shushing motion. _

"_Don't worry about it, bro. Just wrap your arms around my waist and I'll walk you through it." Nodding numbly it took all of the boy's strength to just not collapse right then and there. As he wrapped his hands around her waist Wendy pressed her body into Dipper's till even their chests were squashed together. Hormones raging Dipper tried to rush forwards into a kiss only for Wendy to pull back. _

"_Come on, no rushing dude. Take it slow." _

"_S-s-sorry. I guess I just got caught up in the moment." Wendy just waved her hand motioning that it was fine and leaned in slowly, mirroring her actions Dipper leaned in slowly as well. When their lips connected it felt as if an unquenchable fire had been lit in the young teen's chest. It started off as just a peck, then a longer kiss, then Wendy had pinned Dipper to the ground and began to lick his lips silently begging for permission to enter._

_It was strange to say, but Dipper hadn't really been expecting this. Maybe a quick peck and ta-da, they're done, but here he was pinned below Wendy, with her trying to engage in a full blown make-out session with him. Ouch! What the-! _

_Licking his lips Dipper was shocked to find a metallic taste on the tip of his tongue. She had bitten him!_

_Parting his lips to question her on her kissing habits Dipper was more than a little surprised when Wendy's tongue found his own. Once again mirroring her actions Dipper allowed his tongue to collide with Wendy's. For a few seconds he was unsure of what to do until Wendy began to massage his tongue with her own, and closing his eyes Dipper did the same. After a few seconds of them competing against each other Dipper dared to actually look into the red-head's eyes. It was tantalizing, behind her bright red orbs lay some kind of primal look he couldn't define. _

"_Wendy, are you ok?" The said girl in question closed her eyes slowly. Dipper looked at her with a questioning gaze before her eyes opened. _

"_Stop it, dork. We're through." _

"_Wait… what?" Dipper questioned the older teen as he reached for her. When his fingers made contact with her skin, she freaked._

"_I SAID STOP YOU DORK!" Dipper didn't have any time to react before he felt his body being lifted off the ground, and a sharp hiss made its way past his lips when he came back down to the Earth again. What the hell had hit him? Opening his eyes he was barely able to make out then dodge a fist that landed two inches from his head. His eyes were wide, and he was tired from the sudden departure of gravity. _

"_Wendy! What's going on?!" _

_Wendy let out a primal scream as she rushed towards him with her fist poised to attack. The attack was so sudden and so quick that Dipper felt conscious leaving his body before he even hit the ground. The last thing he remembered seeing was her towering over him posed to strike again._

It was at that point that Dipper's body shot straight up, shock etched onto his features. Willing his beating heart to calm down the brown-haired boy took in his surroundings without any real or informative value. Old rusty window, Mabel's unmade bed, creepy dresser with only half a mirror, a laughing Mabel, a—wait what? Head swerving all the way around to glance at his twin sister Dipper looked at his sister with an incredulous look, because sure enough there stood Mabel laughing about God knows what.

Clearing his throat in an effort to gather his older sibling's attention, however short it may be, Dipper was to say the least utterly shocked when she instead turned to look at him and began to laugh even harder. The boy wasted no time and jumped to his feet, and proceeded across the room where the huge body length mirror sat. As he sat there he made a mental checklist in his head of all the things that seemed to be right or things that seemed to be out of place, when he could find none he turned to glare at a still giggling Mabel.

"Alright, alright, what's so funny?" Instead of answering him straight out Mabel pressed both of her hands over her mouth and began violently shaking her head back and forwards, like a child with a secret only they should know. Leaning towards his sister Dipper grabbed her hands causing her to let out a shocked screech, "Tell. Me. Now."

It wasn't a question, but rather a harsh command. Given that the Pines never really approved of the twins fighting both of them had to find quicker and simpler ways to get what they wanted. This was Dipper's way, the glare of doom. Glaring into Mabel's eyes Dipper tried to break through the girl's feeble attempts at defense. Scoffing, Dipper nearly smirked in victory, for some reason her defenses seemed so weak and fragile. This would be even easier than normal. For a few seconds it seemed to be working, and Dipper was happily gloating in his mind about how simple it was to break into a person's mind, until the clearing of a throat brought both parties full attention to the doorway.

Grunkle Stan stood there with a slightly confused look on his face, and it seemed as though he wanted to ask what was going on, but then thought better of it. Shaking his head the older man just let out a sigh and rolled his eyes. After informing the twins that breakfast was ready Grunkle Stan forced them both to get dressed and come downstairs.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"TELL ME!"

"NO!"

"For the love of… BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!"

Glaring at each other over a towering plate of pancakes the twins looked as if they were ready to kill each other. This conversation had started upstairs and converged all the way through breakfast, effectively driving Grunkle Stan insane. Mabel sat on one side of the table with her cheeks puffed out and her face all red and flushed; meanwhile Dipper sat on the other side of the table with a gaze of steel fixed on Mabel.

"Stop doing that!" Mabel yelled.

"Doing what?" Dipper muttered while still staring at Mabel intently.

"That!" Growing frustrated with the two childish teenagers Grunkle Stan decided to end everything with a few simple and powerful words.

"Your parents and I talked."

And then everything stopped. Dipper and Mabel turned to look at their great uncle with wide eyes, before they promptly freaked. Mabel's breaths came out short and raspy, and she seemed to be on the verge of hyper-ventilating, very different from her normal happy-go lucky self. She was muttering to herself about how they were going to have to get two jobs and she'd have to fight bulls and wrestle elephants. Trying to ignore her, Dipper, on the other hand, seemed not to be bothered, and yet… his eyes told otherwise, they were slightly dull and a hint of fear was behind them, swallowing Dipper could only nod numbly before Grunkle Stan spoke again.

"Now before you freak-out, I convinced them to allow you to stay."

At this point the twins answered as one, "Good thing to say _**after**_ we freaked." Mabel then let out a big breath of air and asked Stan what was on her mind, "How exactly did you get them to agree to that anyway?"

"Well let's just say that it wasn't easy…"

_**Flash Back Begin**_

_Rolling his eyes once again Stan listened to his nephew complain about how long it took Dipper and Mabel to make it to the Mystery Shack. This was a conversation that had been in progress for over two hours now with his nephew complaining that the two should be sent home immediately, while his niece simply waved it off and said that Mabel had probably gotten hungry or something._

"_They should be sent home immediately!" Mr. Pines, the typical over-protective and over-bearing parent, argued "It shouldn't have taken them that long to get up to Gravity Falls. Who's to say they didn't do something that they weren't supposed to!" _

"_Dear, maybe they just had a little mishap. Come now, you know how Mabel is. She probably got hungry and the two had to stop along the way." _

"_I guess." Sitting silently Stan waited for anything else his two relatives might say as he held the phone at arm's length. When it seemed that there was nothing more to say Stan spoke. _

"_Now, I do agree with you guys about how it took them a little longer than it should have to make it here, but if you leave them here I plan to make them work for all the trouble they've caused." _

_There was some fumbling on the other line before Mr. Pines spoke, "Really?" _

"_Yep." _

"_I don't know… They might not exactly approve of this." _

"_Hm… I actually believe that would be a great choice!" Finally! Stan thought. He heard a small incredulous yell from the line and decided that Mrs. Pines must have been 'convincing' Mr. Pines to agree with her side of the agreement. After a few tense moments everything had quieted down on the other line. Drawing in a quick breath Stan began to call out across the line. _

"_Oh… Don't worry Uncle Stan. We were just… discussing our new course of action." Sweat-dropping Stan simply said nothing. _

"_O-k, so what did you guys decide?" _

"_It's a brilliant idea and we'd love it, right dear?" A small whimper of pain came from the other side of the phone, causing Stan to clear his throat and tug at his collar. At least now he knew where his great-niece her 'interesting' attitude from._

"_It is ok baby; I'll make it up to you later." Cringing Stan slammed the phone back down on the receiver. This was not a conversation that he wanted to stick around to hear. _

_**Flashback End**_

"So… we can stay, _but, _we have to work and do odd jobs for you?" Grunkle Stan nodded his head at the two teens. It was a solid and direct approach, and it also kept the two of them busy during the summer, yet… Something was definitely missing.

"Oh, and don't tell your dad, but your mom and I worked out a little payment plan." That's what it was! They weren't going to get paid for any of the jobs they would be doing over the summer and Dipper was almost certain that Grunkle Stan would work Mabel and him like do- wait, what? A payment plan?

"A payment plan?"

"Yeah, to put it simply, you both work this first week to pay off the trouble you've caused. From there you can choose to quit working or keep working. If you quit working you won't get anything, but if you keep working you'll make a couple of dollars on the side."

Mabel and Dipper's eyes went wide with surprise before dollar signs shown bright in their eyes. Maybe it was a little bad, but the two had become a little obsessed with money after their parents had started to give them both a monthly allowance. Mabel could only think of all the cool things that she would buy would her money, (for some reason only giant hamster-balls came to mind). Meanwhile Dipper was thinking about if he made enough about how he'd be able to take Wendy out on a date. Suddenly a sour look crossed the young teen's face. Mabel took notice.

"You're thinking about Wendy again." It was a statement rather than a question.

"How did you know…?"

"I told you last time, TWIN TELEPHONY!"

"Wrong word, Mabel. It's telepathy. And no we don't."

"Yes we do! It'll be very useful in later chapters."

"Wha-"

"The fourth wall, Mabel."

"Oops. Sorry Grunkle Stan."

"WHAT IS GOING ON!?" Dipper screamed looking around with wide eyes while the two culprits simply stared forward.

* * *

**Death: **We think... that ending sucked. Majorly. Change it. Or die.

**Me: **Bring it you two-faced *beep*!

**Death: **Fine. Prepare to die. Majorly.


End file.
